Timeline
__FORCETOC__ Work-In-Progress! Disclaimer: Any information here is to be regarded as OOC (Out-Of-Character), this timeline has been created purely for record keeping purposes. Using this information in order to gain knowledge IC (In-Character) is metagaming. Market Calendar The Market Calendar was first established in 3E 1165 by the first emperor of Alenthyl, Avangantamos Capewell II. This calendar unites the previously convoluted and confusing arrangement of calendars between all cultures in greater Aevonhold for trade purposes. The calendar establishes four seasons with various holidays (Deep Cold, Bright Dawn, Full Bloom, Harvest Call) and 240 days culminating into the official calendar year. The Eras The eras within Aevonhold are declared by the ancient order known as The Scholars of Eventide. While the reasons and processes in which the eras are declared by the order are largely unknown, their scope within the realm would see these enigmatic declarations followed by many nations. Prehistoric Eras # The Era of Birth - The beginning of all creation. Many stories of this time are told in Aevonhold. Some closer to the truth than others. Modern Eras # First Era - Era of Prosperity - The First Era lasted 784 years, this era marks the beginning of loosely recorded history. # Second Era - Era of Dominion ''- The Second Era lasted 2458 years, most of the structure present in the later years of this era would continue on into the Third Era. # Third Era - ''Era of Promise - ''The current Era in which Solstice Roleplay takes place. First Era - ''Era of Prosperity 1st Century 1E 1 * Jawahir El-Hashem proclaims himself Grand-Sultan, unifying much of ancient Rune'Daath and forming the Sultanate of Rune'Daath. * Grand-Sultan Jawahir El-Hashem establishes the First Era - Era of Prosperity 1E 212 * Though few and far between, historical records that mention the vibrant Sultanate and it's surroundings depict the region as a lush, verdant landscape. Though the reasons for the abrupt changes in many later records, documenting the region as a harsh desert unfit for the weak are entirely unknown, many Rune'Daathians would swear by the age old tale of the Fida'an. Second Era - Era of Dominion 1st Century 2E 1 * Several city-states are conquered by Ulyss Vincerus of Rhold, marking the beginning of the Ulyssian empire. * Emperor Ulyss Vincerus establishes the Second Era - Era of Dominion 4th Century 2E 328 * Explorers descendant of the old Elten Kingdoms and early Ulyssian Empire discover and settle upon a large island continent far to the west of Auros. This continent would later be known as modern Alenthyl. 2E 341 * When Emperor Darminus Vincerus, last of the Vincerus line is killed in an attack attributed to the Arcane, Ulyssian magic users are persecuted relentlessly. 2E 349 * After almost a decade of political and social upheaval, the Venator is formed by Lanaeus Messienus and magic is officially outlawed within Ulyssa. 17th Century 2E 1694 * The old Elten Kingdoms are conquered by Emperor Galen Fandon I, establishing the First Empire of Elterlein. 19th Century 2E 1801 * The Empire of Ulyssa attacks the fairly new Elten Empire, beginning the First Border War. 2E 1813 * King Marius Francois II forms the Kingdom of Antonelle. 2E 1830 * The First Border War ends with Elterlein losing much of its territory. Until the Second Border War, border skirmishes would become frequent. The two nations would never truly be at peace. 21st Century 2E 2049 * King Johnathan Westermont forms the Kingdom of Weston. 22nd Century 2E 2154 * First Talverian Uprising - The first Talverian Uprising begins. 2E 2179 * [[First Talverian Uprising|'First Talverian Uprising']] - The first Talverian Uprising ends with a victory for the Empire of Elterlein. The war leaves House Fandon weakened. 23rd Century 2E 2235 * Weston is conquered by a smaller Westermont family. * The Kingdom of Westershire is formed by King Howel Westermont I. 24th Century 2E 2377 * Conspiring families rebel against the Elterlein Empire. Their rebellion is successful, and the Empire is dissolved into various smaller kingdoms. 25th Century 2E 2414 * Saint-King Alen Capewell is born 21FB 2E 2414 in the Kingdom of Westershire. 2E 2439 * Erasmus Capewell I, son of Saint-King Alen Capewell is born 32HC 2E 2439 in the Kingdom of Westershire. 2E 2458 * Second Era, 2458 marks the end of the second era. Third Era - Era of Promise 1st Century 3E 1 * Saint-King Alen Capewell forms the kingdom of Alenthyl and begins his holy conquest. * Saint-King Alen Capewell establishes The Holy Church of Alenthyl. * Saint-King Alen Capewell establishes the Third Era - Era of Promise 3E 11 * Antonelle folds to Alen’s conquest, marking the end of the armed conflict and conquest. * Alenthyl controls most of the land. 3E 17 * On his death bed, Saint-King Alen Capewell establishes the holy Alenthylian Church of the Light, creating the position of Pontiff as the head religious practices in Alenthyl. * Erasmus Capewell I becomes King of Alenthyl. 3E 19 * The Kingdom of Westershire is incorporated into Alenthyl, officially unifying the land. 2nd Century 3E 119 * [[Fandon's Conquest|'Fandon's Conquest']] - Emperor Dorian Fandon I conquers those kingdoms that rebelled and ruthlessly executes the heads of the families that instigated it. The Second Empire of Elterlein is established. 3rd Century 3E 281 * The Arcane Society in Alenthyl is created. 4th Century 3E 328 * Alenthylian explorers discover a large island continent, covered in dangerous creatures. * The same explorers come to call this continent Granthel. 3E 389 * The Holy Templar of Alenthyl is created. 3E 390 * Alenthyl makes a gamble establishing a colony on the island continent of Granthel. * A Majority of the Arcane Society's members move to the Alenthylian colony in Granthel due to infighting with The Holy Templar of Alenthyl. 5th Century 3E 402 * Alain Wrenne is born 9DC 3E 402 '''in the Capital Lands, a duchy of the Kingdom of Alenthyl. '''3E 447 * House Vol emerges from the warring clans of Volvar, uniting it and giving it a formal name. 3E 448 * The Dragonguard is established in Volvar under House Vol. 3E 450 * [[Second Border War|'Second Border War']] - The Second Empire of Elterlein officially declares war on Ulyssa after decades of small border skirmishes. The Second Border War begins. 3E 452 * Granthel, formerly a colony of Alenthyl, secedes at the behest of the Arcane Society. * Alain Wrenne, head of the Arcane Society, proclaims himself as King of Granthel. 3E 456 * The Nations of Peramul and Yucerta secede from Ulyssa, using the ongoing Border War to their advantage. 3E 478 * Alain Wrenne, first King of Granthel dies of old age. * Asher Wrenne, son of Alain Wrenne, becomes second King of Granthel. 6th Century 3E 510 * [[Second Border War|'Second Border War']] - The Second Border War ends with an unclear victor, each side gaining as much territory as lost. 3E 517 * Alenthylian explorers stumble across an undiscovered land mass, the native populace refer to this land mass as Volvar. 3E 559 * The four great nations of Dongsu, Ikhung, Kamitari, and Shanliang join together to form the Empire of Nobugo. 7th Century 3E 654 * A rogue Alenthylian trade ship is reacquired, in the possession of the crew are maps documenting the first officially recorded mention of Deurlyth in Alenthylian history. Among the crews possessions were many artifacts and small charms depicting Deurlen divines, these artifacts are destroyed by The Holy Templar of Alenthyl. 3E 682 * Alenthylian explorers officially discover Deurlyth, a name given to a small island continent by its native population, the Deurlen. * [[Second Talverian Uprising|'Second Talverian Uprising']] - The second Talverian Uprising begins. 3E 698 * Second Talverian Uprising - The second Talverian Uprising with a decisive victory for the Empire at the hand of House Fandon. 8th Century 3E 715 * Peramul begins its conquest of Yucerta. 3E 720 * [[Conquest of the Dragon|'Conquest of the Dragon']] - House Del rises to power in Volvar using ruthless military tactics and Dragoncharms. They practically enslave all who oppose them. * Peramul successfully conquers Yucerta. 11th Century 3E 1031 * [[War of Fool's Providence|'War of Fool's Providence']] - The War of Fool's Providence takes place, sending Deurlyth into a constant state of war until many Clans are wiped from existence. * Battle of the Roses - The Battle of the Roses, between Peramul and Ulyssa, takes place. 3E 1043 * In the midst of the many battles taking place in Deurlyth, a small settlement is formed. Various people begin to settle here including many Deurlen, Lyverian and even some Alenthylians. This settlement would later be known as Southmire. 3E 1093 * The Second Empire of Elterlein creates the first working version of the modern airship. 3E 1095 * Del'Gruk III is born 7HC 3E 1095 '''in Volvar. '''12th Century 3E 1119 * Althar Wrenne is born 3HC 3E 1119 in the Highborn Gardens, a district in the city of Granthelia, the capital of Granthel. 3E 1122 * Avangantamos Capewell I is born 3HC 3E 1122 in the Capital Lands, a duchy of the Kingdom of Alenthyl. 3E 1124 * Del'Drud, son of Del'Gruk III is born 31FB 3E 1124 '''in Volvar. '''3E 1125 * Aloth Wrenne is born 25HC 3E 1125 in the Highborn Gardens, a district in the city of Granthelia, the capital of Granthel. 3E 1134 * Avangantamos Capewell II is born 28FB 3E 1134 in the Capital Lands, a duchy of the Kingdom of Alenthyl. 3E 1135 * Clan Eachern becomes the largest Clan in Deurlyth, marking the end of the constant conflict in Deurlyth. * Relmus Sarethi is born 13FB 3E 1135 '''in Arminia, a province in The Second Empire of Elterlein.' * King Adrial Wrenne of the Kingdom of Granthel dies. * Althar Wrenne becomes 26th King of Granthel. '''3E 1140' * [[Skirmish of the City of Cells|'Skirmish of the City of Cells']] - A large escape is orchestrated in the City of Cells, a prison district in the city of Granthelia on the island continent of Granthel. 3E 1141 * [[Third Border War|'Third Border War']] - The Ulyssian Empire declares war on the Second Empire of Elterlein, starting the Third Border War. * Del'Thok, son of Del'Gruk III is born 28FB 3E 1141 '''in Volvar. '''3E 1142 * Ausra Capewell is born 37FB 3E 1142 in the Capital Lands, a duchy of the Kingdom of Alenthyl. 3E 1148 * Avangantamos Capewell I becomes the 30th king of Alenthyl. 3E 1150 * Alenthyl’s Capital lands are destroyed by a Volvarian Del’s Broadwing, forcing the survivors to retreat underground. The dragon gives birth to dozens of dragons, laying waste to any of the salvageable surface. * Avangantamos Capewell I abdicates, leaving the Pontiff of Alenthyl to lead the people. 3E 1151 * Fleeing Alenthylians arrive in Volvar, lead by former king Avangantamos Capewell I. * [[Vol Rebellion|'Vol Rebellion']] - Avangantamos Capewell I stages a coup d'etat, aided by House Vol. * Del'Gruk III, King of Volvar is killed. * Avangantamos Capewell I proclaims himself King of Volvar. 3E 1155 * Althar Wrenne is overthrown by the people of Granthel. * Aloth Wrenne, brother to Althar Wrenne, becomes the 27th King of Granthel. 3E 1156 * A powerful necromancer, the Dark King rises, bringing a plague upon all of Volvar. * King Avangantamos Capewell I, his wife Acantha Capewell and their newborn child are killed in the devastating plague. The crown changes hands several times from here. 3E 1157 * The Dark King is killed. 3E 1158 * [[Mal Rebellion|'Mal Rebellion']] - Del’Drud occupies the capital of Volvar, New Novania after a rebellion against the Alenthylian throne. * [[Mal Rebellion|'Mal Rebellion']] - Adrian Capewell, King of Volvar is killed by Del'Drud during the Mal Rebellion. 3E 1160 * [[Mal Rebellion|'Mal Rebellion']] - Del’Drud is killed. * Oskar Valkenrath takes the throne of Volvar. 3E 1161 * Avangantamos Capewell II becomes the 31st King of Alenthyl. 3E 1162 * The Republic of Novania is established in Deurlyth by Antonellan settlers, welcomed by Clan Eachern. * The City of Hearth enters its first stages of construction, with much progression in the first two years. * Geoffrey Sarethi is born 42BD 3E 1162 '''in Arminia, a province in The Second Empire of Elterlein. '''3E 1163 * A natural phenomenon known as Arcane Rifts begins to arise in Volvar at an alarming rate. This would later be discovered to be the fault of a Volvarian mage known as Bel'Gord. 3E 1164 * Volvar is destroyed by the Volvarian mage known as Bel'Gord when he begins to merge a multitude of realms using Arcane Rifts, leaving behind toxic Arcane Permeation. * Alwin Sarethi is born 53DC 3E 1164 in Arminia, a province in The Second Empire of Elterlein. 3E 1165 * The Republic of Novania falls. * Alenthyl establishes the Kingdom of Novania. * Ausra Capewell is made first King of Novania. * Alenthyl is established as an empire in Aevonhold. * King Avangantamos Capewell II is made Emperor of Alenthyl. * The Market Calendar is established, marking the date when all empires and kingdoms follow the same calendar universally for trade purposes. 3E 1167 * The main forces of the Alenthylian Church of the Light is destroyed in Deurlyth, reducing some of the corruption plaguing the empire. * During this conflict, many Deurlen Clans rise up under the Dimia Clan. * The Skirmish of Hearth is fought against the Clan Dimia, sending the clan into ruin. * Rein'Unger, a Volvarian who had helped Del'Drud during the Mal Rebellion, attempts to enslave what was left of Volvar using an amplified version of a Dragon Charm. * Rein'Unger is killed. 3E 1173 * King Ausra Capewell is killed. * Relmus Sarethi becomes 2nd King of Novania. 3E 1174 * Alenthyl begins reconstruction on the Capital Lands after much of the dragon threat is slain. 3E 1177 * New Volvar is constructed in the smaller islands of Volvar * Vol'Drok is crowned King of New Volvar. 3E 1179 * King Relmus Sarethi I abdicates. * Geoffrey Sarethi becomes 3rd King of Novania. 3E 1180 * Relmus Sarethi I is killed. * The Third Border War unofficially ends when Ulyssian troops are pulled out of Elterlein, marking their defeat. The Ulyssians having lost a good deal of territory. 3E 1181 * [[The War of Forsaken Faiths|'The War of Forsaken Faiths']] - Alenthyl declares war on Granthel. * King Geoffrey Sarethi I is killed. * Alwin Sarethi is made Regent of the Kingdom of Novania. * Linus Sarethi, heir to the Novanian throne is born 42HC 3E 1181 in Hearth, the capital city of the Kingdom of Novania. 3E 1182 * [[The War of Forsaken Faiths|'The War of Forsaken Faiths']] - Emperor Avangantamos Capewell II is assassinated by Granthelian spies who’d infiltrated the government. * [[The War of Forsaken Faiths|'The War of Forsaken Faiths']] - Alenthyl attacks Granthel, crashing an airship into a city district in Granthelia, The Cadaver. This district is overrun with Undead, one of the many kinds of horrors lurking outside The Wall of Granthelia. * Gideon Capewell, heir to the Alenthylian throne falls into a coma. * Pontiff Zeke Montero takes power in Alenthyl. 3E 1184 * Gideon Capewell wakes from his coma. 3E 1186 * Alenthyl completes reconstruction of the Capital Lands, a duchy in the Empire of Alenthyl that was once destroyed by Dragons in 3E 1150. * New Masselburg, a city in the Kingdom of Novania is destroyed. * [[War of the Wolf King|'War of the Wolf King']]' '- After a coup staged by Bohemond Hauteville destabilizes the Kingdom of Novania, a ruthless Alenthylian warlord known as Roughian seizes the throne, marking the beginning of the War of the Wolf King. 3E 1187 * [[War of the Wolf King|'War of the Wolf King']] -''' The Alenthylian warlord Roughian is killed by the Novanian people. * [[War of the Wolf King|'''War of the Wolf King]]' '- The War of the Wolf King ends, with the Novanian people claiming victory over the wolf king Roughian and King Alwin Sarethi back on the throne with the support of The Holy Empire of Alenthyl. * Alwin Sarethi becomes 4th King of Novania. 3E 1189 * [[The War of Forsaken Faiths|'The War of Forsaken Faiths']] - After backing the Kingdom of Novania and expending a large amount of resources to reclaim Deurlyth, invading Alenthylian forces within Granthel are left with little resources, allowing defending forces to counter the ongoing attack and remove the invaders from the mainland, forcing the two into an uncertain stalemate. 3E 1190 * The War of Forsaken Faiths - In the throes of an lengthy stalemate, the Highborn Gardens is compromised by multiple Blod'Juret and many noble lives are lost. After the Blod'Juret terrorizing the city are finally killed, the Highborn Gardens is closed off, refusing entry to all lowborn citizens. 3E 1191 * During a seemingly harmless NIC investigation of the unexplained appearance of Void Crystals in the city of Westmoor, Deurlyth, a catastrophic event occurs in which a third of the city is vaporized instantly by a blast of arcane energy. With unknown casualties numbering in the dozens, a mandatory evacuation of the city displaces upwards of ten thousand refugees. 3E 1193 * [[The War of Forsaken Faiths|'The War of Forsaken Faiths']] - After more than four years of extremely high tensions and an uncertain stalemate, the Alenthylian forces stationed near Granthel begin to stir once more. Unsure of the outcome of another devastating attack, much of the Granthelian resources are poured into fortifying The Wall of Granthelia. * Alwin Sarethi, 4th King of Novania is killed on 15th HC 3E 1193 during his wedding to Margarette von Castell. 3E 1194 * [[The War of Forsaken Faiths|'The War of Forsaken Faiths']] - After an exceedingly rough storm passes over Granthel, many of the surrounding fleets of Alenthylian forces are disrupted. Granthelian soldiers are allowed the rare opportunity to rest and recuperate after the increasingly tense situation within the ever claustrophobic city. * Silas Edward Capewell is crowned Viceroy of the Kingdom of Novania. * Emperor of Ulyssa, Laerentius Proconinus II dies, those across Ulyssa mourn the loss of their Emperor and the nation is cast into uncertainty. 3E 1195 * Laerentius Proconinus III is crowned Emperor of Ulyssa. The reaction from the citizens of the Empire is cautious as his reputation for making rash decisions is widely known. * Erketu Taijiong, leader of the Taijiong Family of Dongsu is killed by a stampede of Urudal. Members of the family became outraged, hysterically blaming the other Great Families for the incident. * [[The War of Forsaken Faiths|'The War of Forsaken Faiths']] - Regaining their footing after a brutal storm a year earlier, Alenthylian forces outside of Granthel begin to stir once more. Granthelian soldiers begin to settle into the city walls, patiently awaiting the first attacks. * Sarad Mathai, senior member and Commander of the Asrtriyasa of the Azure'mir in Sinval is assassinated by poisoning at the hand of a member of the Pharan League during talks to end the ongoing conflict. The death of Sarad plunges Sinval into another bloody chapter, resulting in the Azure'mir Council increasing their military presence in southern Sinval. * Sheppard Avangantamos Capewell is born to Gideon and Millicent Capewell on 59th HC 3E 1195. '''Tremendous celebration is held within the city of Alenton, the streets alight with fireworks and lively parades. '''3E 1196 * In the throes of a massive restructure of the Ulyssian Military in an attempt to modernize, mirroring the strength of the Elten Military, Laerentius Proconinus III executes the high ranking and staunch supporter of his father Imperial Legate Quintus Littera citing his dissidence as treasonous behavior. The opinions of the Ulyssian people is split significantly between the younger generations of Uyssians who support the particularly unorthodox Emperor and his older detractors. * [[The War of Forsaken Faiths|'The War of Forsaken Faiths']] - Alenthyl begins their assault of The Wall of Granthelia. After years of stunted trade with the rest of the realm, countless riots within the city walls, and the loss of a large portion of the Cadaver district to undead, the tired Granthelians can only consolidate their forces and wait for the ancient walls to be breached. * In Deurlyth, a treaty is signed between the Kingdom of Novania and the local Deurlen Clans in order to quell rising tensions between the two groups. The treaty acknowledges that the entirety of Deurlyth is Novanian territory and that the Deurlen may live of their own free will within their ancient homeland. 3E 1197 * [[The War of Forsaken Faiths|'The War of Forsaken Faiths']] - While the siege of Granthelia's wall rages on, Alenthylian forces begin to finally break through the outer walls. Though the fighting against the Granthelian forces is reportedly fierce, Alenthylian troops also encounter a large number of Undead hordes rising inexplicably within the city - some of which are composed of soldiers fallen moments before. * Within the city walls of Granthelia rest a terrified and exhausted civilian populace. Days marked by the low rumble of warfare from outside the fortified walls and sleepless nights within harshly constructed camps, only few of the trapped Granthelians would note the resonant whir emanating from the Highborn Gardens. 3E 1198 * [[The War of Forsaken Faiths|'The War of Forsaken Faiths']] - Alenthyl breaches the walls and begins its final assault. While on the precipice of victory, an earth-shattering boom is heard from within the Highborn Gardens and the sky begins to bleed red. The dead from the battle begin to rise up and attack Alenthyl's forces, forcing them out of the city and off of Granthel's shores. * While Alenthylian ships are fleeing from the carnage, the Grand Elten Imperial Navy bombards them from both the sky and sea, decimating the fleet. The surprising attack leaves little of the naval forces able to escape back to Alenthyl. * The blood-red sky seems to spread far beyond the horizons of Granthel, carrying with it an odd red haze that stains clothing and absorbs into the ground. Stretching to much of the Western Kingdoms and even to northern Auros, the odd changes to the environment almost completely halts communications throughout Aevonhold. * Undead begin appearing en masse on the shores of Volvar, Deurlyth, Alenthyl. Undead also appear on the shores of Elterlein and Ulyssa in smaller numbers. * Emperor Gideon Capewell of Alenthyl declares that in response to this crippling defeat, the War of Forsaken Faiths is over. Mass hysteria is seen in Alenthyl, as the Emperor and his advisers escape into hiding. * The Second Empire of Elterlein vassalizes Granthel, in collusion with House Winthrop of Granthel. The Empire leave the Granthelian noble house to serve as rulers. Aloth, the head of House Wrenne and former king of Granthel is publicly executed. The rest of House Wrenne is exterminated summarily. * The Second Empire of Elterlein vassalizes The Kingdom of Novania, making Margarette von Castell queen and stripping Silas Capewell of his family name and his titles. * Proper communication returns to Aevonhold as the blood-red sky and red haze abates, with the return of communication spreads the information of the previous weeks to the entirety of Aevonhold. * Alenthylian Templar rid much of Alenthyl of Undead presence with the help of the remnants of Alenthylian forces. * Elten and Granthelian engineers begin the reconstruction of Granthelia and its outer walls under the directive of the Elten Imperial Minister to Granthel, Rupert Siegmar V. * Following the incorporation of Granthel and Novania into The Second Empire of Elterlein, emissaries of the Empire of Alenthyl and The Great Provinces of Nobugo meet with the recently ascended Emperor of Ulyssa, Laerentius Proconinus III. The meeting takes place in Rhold, Gallanon, the capital of Ulyssa. The series of meetings between the three powers lasts well into the new year. 3E 1199 * The Gallanon Accords are signed, officially declaring the largest alliance in Aevonhold's history between The Empire of Alenthyl, The Great Provinces of Nobugo and The Empire of Ulyssa. * Directly following the signing of the accords, the Emperor of Ulyssa declares the Fourth Border War in an effort to stop the rapid expansion of The Second Empire of Elterlein's and to retake lost lands. * Word spreads of a development in Elterleins Arcane research, yielding an unknown change to Blackpowder Firearms. * Suddenly, small rifts begin appearing throughout Aevonhold leading to an increase in seismic activity. Before the rifts can be fully studied and understood, they disappear as magical energy drains from the world in regions where the rifts themselves first appeared. * With the coming realization of the realms faltering magic, The Empire of Ulyssa begins to arm their borders to begin an offensive against The Second Empire of Elterlein. 13th Century 3E 1200 * As magic begins to slip from within the borders of The Holy Empire of Alenthyl, the Alenthylian Church of the Light urges its followers to look towards the future with hopeful minds as dissent grows within the population. * In the ensuing chaos of the disappearance of magic, a large Elten airship crashes over the border of Ikhung Province, Nobugo. * In the final weeks of the year 1200, The Empire of Ulyssa pushes their forces across the northern border into Elterlein with the help of Nobugohito forces. The small duchy of Arnes Voren would once again become the theater of war in the ongoing struggle between the two nations Category:UnfinishedPages